


Rudolf y sus consecuencias

by Nicole_Moon



Series: Las aventuras de Grant y Tom [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: Por qué las bromas de Tom eran peores cuando implicaban a cierto reno en ellas. Grant realmente debió mantenerse alejado, pronto sería demasiado tarde.





	Rudolf y sus consecuencias

** Rudolf y sus consecuencias **

** 3 **

 

―¡Nooo! No puede ser, ¡venga ya! Eres un gusano rastrero.

El mando de la consola con el que Tom había estado jugando cayó en la otra punta del sofá y el hombre se levantó indignadísimo por el resultado de la última partida. Apoyado contra el mullido respaldo, Grant soltó un ronquido risueño.

―Eh, tío, si me destrozas el mando por lanzarlo como un energúmeno rabioso, lo repones de tu bolsillo ―dijo señalándole con un dedo acusador.

―Mira este mocoso ―bufó e hizo como si le fuera a asestar un colleja. Grant se cubrió con los brazos y, después de un momento, preparó los puños en posición ofensiva y soltó: «Va, abuelo, voy a petarte el trasero fuera de la consola también».

Por supuesto, era un consenso general que nadie en su sano juicio le lanzaba un reto a Tom Cavanagh para luego quedarse de rositas. No fue distinto ese domingo de principios de Diciembre. Ambos habían quedado para echar unas partidas a un nuevo videojuego de lucha de la _Playstation 4_ y, como no eran otros que Grant y Tom y contradecía toda su naturaleza el dejar de actuar como chiquillos, terminaron revolcándose como adolescentes en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Dicha contienda se prolongó durante cinco minutos aproximadamente, lo que Grant tardó en suplir su desventaja muscular con la gloria de la juventud.

Tom se apoltronó contra el sofá como si fuera un motor sin gasolina. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el sudor le caía en chorros por el cuello y la frente, su respiración era entrecortada, las mejillas estaban rojas como dos tomates y...

Oh, joder, tenía todo el pelo revuelto y era condenadamente _sexy_. A Grant se le atragantó la saliva con ese pensamiento y se escabulló con la excusa de coger unas refrescos de la cocina.

Realmente, _realmente_ se estaba volviendo loco. Hacía meses desde que había empezado a notar que algo sumamente extraño le sucedían alrededor de Tom, cosas que nunca antes le habían pasado, ¡no con un hombre! Por el amor de Dios. Abrió la lata de cola con un dedo y dio un trago generoso. Luego sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que centrarse, era imperiosamente necesario que se centrara de una vez por todas.

Por supuesto, lo habría hecho con gusto de la misma forma que lo llevaba haciendo las otras pocas veces que se permitía el lujo de quedar a solas con él ―porque sí, lo estaba evitando en la medida de lo posible sin levantar sospechas―. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, cada vez se le hacía más cuesta arriba mirar a su novia a los ojos, los vestigios de culpabilidad, de traición estaban presentes como grandes muros insondables. Recordó un poema de Lorca en el que se hablaba de las flores amarillas como simbología de la traición, bueno, así es como él se sentía, como si con cada sonrisa a Tom le estuviera enviando un ramo de orquídeas amarillas a Hannah; incluso al mismo Tom.

Un suspiro acongojado dejó sus labios y flotó en la atmósfera durante unos segundos. Grant casi podía imaginárselo, pequeño y confuso igual que él. Los recuerdos de aquel beso pesaban demasiado, probablemente si alguien supiera que no había podido volver a comer helado de vainilla sin empalmarse se troncharía de la risa. No le faltarían motivos.

―Eh, Grant, ¿por qué tardas tanto?

La cabeza de Tom se asomó por el canto de la puerta que daba al salón, sobresaltándole; su pelo revuelto se le enroscaba levemente en las puntas y los ojos azules eran dos luceros de agua milagrosa, resaltaban en su piel morena como un pétalo escarlata en la nieve. Sonreía.

―Hey, no sabía que querías.

―¿Y pensabas llegar a la iluminación aquí? ¿meditando? ―preguntó con una carcajada mientras se acercaba a echar un vistazo al contenido de la nevera―. Nah, dame una cola también, venga.

―¿No te subirá el azúcar? ―su burló. Al menos, una cosa no cambiaba. La extraña dinámica que discurría entre ellos y que allanaba incluso los peores momentos.

―Polluelo, polluelo ―increpó pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Con el otro se pasó una mano por el plano estómago, el borde de la tela del suéter se subió y reveló centímetros de piel antes de que esta volviera a su lugar―. Hablaremos de esto en unos años, ya veremos cómo te conservas para entonces. Si consigues estar la mitad de saludable y forma que yo... Bueno, qué coño, si te mantienes tan guapo y buenorro como yo, solo entonces podremos hablar de azúcar en la sangre.

Tan engreído como de costumbre. Grant dejó escapar una carcajada incrédula pero hubiera vendido el alma al diablo porque ese pitorreo fuera tan real como antaño. Era una santísima putada estar de acuerdo con lo buenorro que estaba tu amigo de cincuenta tacos, tonterías a un lado.

―Métete un chute de humildad ―replicó por el contrario―. ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar? Podemos pedir unas pizzas.

Tom abrió la boca para contestar pero su pretensión murió con el pitido de su teléfono móvil, que empezó a reproducir la canción de _Gangnam Style._

―Espera un momento. ―Mientras lo decía extrajo el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y comprobó el remitente―. Es la _queridísima_ , ahora voy.

Tras un ligero asentimiento, Grant se alejó en dirección al salón para dejarle privacidad, por alguna razón, no obstante, una virulenta presión le había sacudido las entrañas ante la llamada de la esposa de Tom, o como él la llamaba, la _queridisima_. Dejó la lata de cola sobre la superficie acristalada de la mesa y con movimientos fatigados se deshizo del calzado para, de esa forma, poder tumbarse cuán largo sobre el mullido sofá de piel tono marfil. Era de cinco plazas, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema.

La planta de Grant era un séptimo ubicado en un lustroso rascacielos en Los Ángeles. Tenía todo el espacio dispuesto en una sola superficie, pero esta era tan descomunal, que no se echaba en falta un segundo piso. El salón estaba decorado con un estilo minimalista que recordaba vagamente al zen japonés debido al pequeño jardín de arena que ocupaba gran parte de la pared frontal, bajo unos focos de luz blanquecina. En el lado opuesto se encontraba la televisión y todo el repertorio de consolas, el equipo de música y una construcción de estanterías de madera tintada de poco cuerpo que albergaba, desde libros de viajes hasta extrañas figuras exóticas, como una de un elefante bañado en oro y enjoyado con variopintos artilugios. Entre el jardín zen y la TV estaba el sofá, y desperdigados por otros rincones se podían encontrar macetas, esculturas, tapices colgados de una pared color tierra y una pequeña mesa baja de cristal, donde Grant había depositado la lata. Por las grandes puertaventanas del fondo, que daban a una más que decente terraza, se filtraba el halo marfil de la luna llena.

Grant no había planeado dormirse, sino que había cerrado los ojos un momento con el objetivo de vapulear lejos aquella loca sensación que parecía decirle a gritos lo mucho que le atraía Tom. Era una completa majadería. Le parecía perfecto ser gay, o bisexual, si es que lo era. Empero tenía una novia, y aunque las cosas no estuvieran en su mejor momento sabía que la quería, nunca le había gustado un hombre, y no estaba dispuesto a empezar por uno que podría ser su padre. _Perfectamente._ Sus cavilaciones pronto se volvieron difusas en su mente, el rumor lejano de la voz de Tom desde la cocina tomó la forma de un mantra voluptuoso en los entresijos de su inconsciencia.

Grant se quedó dormido y, sin quererlo ni pedirlo, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de un juego de ojos color cielo, sonrisas de hoyuelos y nidos de pájaros que parecían pelo moreno.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Tras colgar la llamada después de unos quince minutos, Tom volvió de la cocina para encontrarse con que su joven amigo se había quedado frito en el sofá. Las palabras que estaba por pronunciar murieron a medio camino cuando una bombilla se iluminó en su cabeza.

Se frotó las manos cual si de un personaje animado se tratara y fue a buscar unos rotuladores al estudio de Grant, en el que había estado decenas de veces. Volvió al salón en menos de lo que se tarda en decir «Travesura realizada», reía silenciosamente entre dientes cuando se arrodilló a un lado del sofá, junto a la cara de Grant. Este se había dormido de lado; con una mano colgando sobre el borde del sofá y la otra colocada sobre el brazo del mueble como soporte para la cabeza, las piernas recogidas en posición fetal. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la respiración acompasada. Tom lo observó un momento con mal disimulado cariño, pero enseguida se puso manos a la obra.

De pequeño le habían dicho que llevaba sangre de artista en las venas. Él, por supuesto, había estado de acuerdo y siempre había creído aquella curiosa sangre se manifestaba en él como una habilidad para el teatro, no se podía quejar, no le había ido del todo mal; aunque tal vez, ahora con más de cincuenta años, ¡iba a descubrir que su verdadera vocación era la de ser pintor! Una cosa era irrefutable: se lo estaba pasando en grande pintándole aquellos largos y negros bigotes a Grant.

Los rotuladores realizaron numerosos y variopintos dibujos a manos de Tom, fueron herramientas productivas que se deslizaron con sencillez sobre la piel del durmiente, en rastros azules y amarillos, negros y granates. Grant bufó en sueños y se movió para ponerse boca arriba, distracción que provocó un gesto de frustración en Tom. Se encaramó para ponerse en cuclillas y así poder evaluar su obra de arte con claridad y objetivismo. Le faltaba algo, algo... ¡violeta!

Y así terminó la nariz de Grant Gustin: con una marcada roncha violeta en la punta de la nariz.

 

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

Sintió movimiento a su alrededor así como el lejano eco de unas voces. Apretó los párpados con pesadez, parecía que le hubieran rellenado la cabeza de plomo. Sus pestañas se abrieron en un primer aleteo, tras ellas, sus ojos verdosos trataron de enfocar el mundo real que había aparecido ante él como una fotografía desenfocada. Entonces notó el primer dato de utilidad: estaba en su apartamento y se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Claro, mientras Tom hablaba por teléfono en la cocina.

Frunció el ceño al notar un segundo dato, uno que en este caso no le ayudó a ubicarse lo más mínimo. Por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su comprensión ―no es que estuviera especialmente lúcido recién despertado―, la película de Rudolf se estaba reproduciendo en su televisión. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, tratando de hilvanar sus pensamientos de forma que aquello tuviera algún sentido. Como no lo logró, buscó a su amigo con la mirada.

―¿Tom? ―Bostezó y se tambaleó fuera del sofá―. Tom, ¿estás por ahí?

El hombre apareció dando un brinco desde el corredor, sobresaltando a Grant en el proceso.

―¡Hombre! ¡Pero si es nuestra bella durmiente!

―Hmm ―gruñó frotándose la cara con una mano. Volvió a mirar el televisor y después a su amigo―. ¿Me puedes decir el motivo por el que se está reproduciendo esa película infantil?

―¡Ohh, y tanto! Observa.

Y entonces, para una mayor incomprensión del más joven, el botarate de Tom empezó a cantar la canción de Rudolf mientras agitaba el cuerpo y las manos haciendo el ridículo, desgarrando su voz áspera ya de por sí como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Los ojos le chispeaban con una vivacidad asombrosa al cantar sonriente, de esa forma que Tom tenía de sonreír, de una forma que le alcanzaba la mirada.

― _Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

_had a very shiny nose._

Hizo una pirueta a la vez que fingía tener un micrófono en la mano y estar cantándole una serenata ante lo cual Grant soltó un bufido de risa; las comisuras de los labios curvándose hacia arriba. Tom continuó con voz empalagosa.

― _And if you ever saw it,_

_you would even say it glows._

―¿Quieres cortar el rollo, imbécil? ―protestó Grant quien, por supuesto, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados―. Aún no estamos en Navidad.

Por fin, el pseudo adulto dejó a un lado las payasadas y lo estudió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa diabólica que al otro no le gustó lo más mínimo.

―¡Vamos! Tenemos un hermoso ejemplar de reno navideño aquí.

―¿Eing? ―Alzó un brazo―. No, espera, permíteme repetirme: _¿eing?_

―En fin, ¿qué puedo decir? ―empezó Tom paseando por el comedor haciendo ampulosos gestos con los brazos y sin dejar de mirarle―. Rudolf es perfecto, es perfecto, de verdad. Aunque el violeta... ―lo señaló―. Uff, el violeta, creo que el violeta es un color maravilloso, ¡incluso mejor que el rojo! ¿Curioso, verdad?

No fue hasta entonces que la comprensión golpeó a Grant como gran vendaval. El chico abrió los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en dos grandes naranjas, boqueó balbuceos incoherentes y se señaló a sí mismo y a Tom de forma intercalada, preguntando, reclamando por una respuesta.

―No habrás sido capaz... ―amenazó entrecerrando sus verdosos ojos.

―Sí, sí... ―susurró. Y el modo en el que cabeceó en un ademán de falsa pena, como si lo lamentará profundamente, hizo que Grant tuviera ganas de despeinarle para luego besarlo hasta el cansancio. Ese impulso repentino lo asustó. Por suerte, Tom siempre conseguía una forma de distraerle y esa vez no fue la excepción―. Ahí tienes los culpables ―dijo, el muy mendrugo, apuntando con su dedo índice los rotuladores que reposaban sobre la mesa junto al sofá―. ¡Intente detenerlos, pero... ! Estos rotuladores, son de lo que no hay, necesitan mano dura.

El tiempo se detuvo durante uno, dos, tres segundos. Tom había cerrado la boca, quieto, alerta. Sus miradas se habían encontrado y no se soltaban, se agarraban, esperaban también. Entonces todo explosionó en el momento en el que Grant alargó un brazo hacia el revuelto de rotuladores y cogió uno con el que acechar, a Tom no le había faltado tiempo para salir corriendo con un artificioso chillido escandalizado ―una burla más hacia su persona―. Así comenzó la infantil persecución por la casa, una que los llevó de una esquina del apartamento a la otra, del baño, al gimnasio y, al final, a los aposentos de Grant, donde este consiguió arrinconar sin mucho problema a su viejo amigo. Amigo que suplicó clemencia y que Grant disfrutó pintarrajeando para luego apoltronarse descuidadamente sobre su cama con un hondo suspiro.

―Me haces hacer demasiado ejercicio.

―Eres un superhéroe en potencia, tienes que mantenerte en forma.

―Ya... ―resopló, irónico. Tenía los ojos cerrados empero sintió el momento exacto en el que el otro hombre se sentó junto a él en la cama porque el colchón se hundió―. No sé si sigo queriendo que te quedes a cenar. De todos modos, ¿qué hora es? No he podido dormir mucho ―y como si su cuerpo quisiera afirmar lo dicho, un bostezo se abrió paso a través de sus labios.

―No te preocupes por eso, hay pizzerías 24h. Además, me voy a quedar a dormir, si no te importa.

Esto alertó al más joven, que abrió los ojos al instante solo para encontrarse con el rostro moreno de Tom observándole desde arriba, ladeado sobre la cama sosteniendo su peso con el codo.

―¿Qué?

―Vamos ―tentó con voz melosa―. Date la vuelta.

―¿Qué?

El sonido sonó demasiado agudo esta vez, avergonzánole por su falta de control.

―Te daré un buen masaje para compensar ―dijo Tom.

Grant se irguió como movido por un resorte y prorrumpió con un rotundo «No», tal vez rotundo en demasía si la cara sorprendida de su amigo tenía algo que decir al respecto.

―¿Qué problema tienes? ¡Boca abajo se ha dicho!

En efecto, dicho y hecho, pues Grant se vio obligado por los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Tom ―« _No pienses en esos bíceps... Jesús, no tengo remedio_ »― a darse la vuelta a pesar de sus poco creíbles intentos por oponer resistencia ―poco creíbles, sí, porque a una parte de él no le parecía tan mala idea― y, enseguida, Tom se había sentado sobre la parte baja de su espalda apresándolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

Un resoplido resignado escapó de la boca del chico.

―No necesito un masaje ―se quejó en un último hilo de esperanza.

―Calladito, polluelo. Ostia, nunca he visto a nadie quejarse tanto por ir a recibir un masaje ―exclamó y, mientras comenzaba a presionar sus hombros con las manos, añadió―: Lo tendré que añadir a la lista de rarezas tuyas, esa que dice que eres capaz de besar a un amigo si tienes antojo de comer lo mismo que él ha comido antes.

La alusión a aquella vez, cuando el estúpido de Tom había querido dejarle sin helado y él, efectivamente, le había saqueado la boca con la lengua, le provocó un bochorno intenso que se le acumuló en las mejillas encendiéndolas como si fueran dos linternas. En un intento por ocultar su sonrojo, hundió la cara en la almohada. Tom soltó una carcajada, pero él la ignoró. Las manos duras y callosas del otro hombre se paseaban por su espalda, presionando con los dedos, entre los huecos de los músculos, de los tendones y los huesos, oprimiendo con la fuerza idónea. Grant deseó deshacerse bajo el tacto de aquellas manos, sobre todo en el instante en el que estas se colaron bajo su camiseta provocando un choque de piel contra piel.

―Eh, tío, ¿me vas a hacer el final feliz también? ―bromeó, si bien la realidad es que aquello le había puesto endemoniadamente nervioso.

―No estaría mal, pero temo que tu novia me saque los ojos después.

Grant bufó y dejó escapar un casi inaudible suspiro de placer. _Dios, aquellas manos._ Conforme el masaje continuaba y los segundos se sucedían entre ellos, era cada vez más consciente de la presencia cálida y real de Tom sobre él, del hecho de que estaba sentado sobre su espalda, cerca de su trasero. El cuerpo le hormigueaba ante el simple pensamiento y, al mismo tiempo, un cosquilleo extraño se le iba formando en el bajo vientre cuando los dedos de Tom le rozaban de forma electrizante. Por el costado, por la cintura, subiendo por su columna vertebral. El recuerdo del beso, de lengua, dientes y saliva derramada en sus labios le fustigó con fuerza y, de un momento a otro, se percató de que tenía una erección. Gimió muy bajito, rogando porque el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta.

« _¡Mierda! Estoy empalmado_ », pensó con angustia. « _¡Empalmado por Tom!_ »

Se removió, incómodo, y, de forma involuntaria, frotó su protuberancia contra el colchón en un acto que le supuso un latigazo de gozo que no era más que una tortura bizarra. La temperatura de la atmósfera se había disparado y parecía que hubiera un incendio en la habitación. Grant solo podía pensar en que si se daba la vuelta tendría su polla restregándose contra el trasero y la propia entrepierna de Tom, reflexiones que no ayudaban a paliar con su terrible calentón; tampoco lo hacían las manos afanosas de su amigo, presionándole la piel, casi abrazándole. Se mordió el labio acallando un ronco jadeo cuando un leve movimiento del cuerpo del otro hombre lo oprimió más contra el colchón. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras su miembro palpitaba con apetito.

De súbito, sintió la cara de su amigo junto a la suya en el instante en el que este se inclinó hacia delante para hablarle.

―¿Te ha gustado?

―¿Eh? ―No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que las manos yacían quietas contra sus omoplatos. Forzó a su cerebro a articular algo sensato. Cualquier cosa―. Deberías pensar en cambiar de profesión.

Una risa escapó de los labios de su amigo, Grant sintió el pecho de Tom vibrar con esa risa contra su espalda. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la nuca y, en consecuencia, él se encontraba más duro por momentos. Tras ladear la cabeza por fin consiguió enfocar los profundos océanos que eran los ojos de Tom. Había un destello extraño en su mirada que no supo identificar.

―Eso estaba pensando, en hacer pintor o dibujante.

Grant se permitió hacer una mueca de burla que terminó en un pellizco en su violeta nariz. Después de un segundo fue el más mayor el que habló de nuevo:

―Bien, entonces...

Parecía que se iba a levantar, pero no lo hacía. Por algún motivo. Grant tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se desviaron a aquellos rojos y carnosos labios. Rojos, carnosos y entreabiertos labios. Estaban tan cerca y lamentaba tanto no haber seguido de un modo más eficaz su propio consejo de evitar a ese Cavanagh... Le ardía todo el cuerpo, le ardía la cabeza, le ardían los labios envueltos en la respiración de otro a raíz de aquella cercanía. Su olor fuerte y perfumado. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia la boca del otro, mandando todo a freír puñetas.

Pero Tom se había levantado justo en ese momento y Grant se encontró con el incómodo y vergonzoso vacío.

―¡Voy a pedir las pizzas! Estoy hambriento... ―exclamó Tom yendo en dirección a la salida del cuarto sin mirarle.

El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él devolvió a Grant a la realidad, fustigándole de tal forma que necesitó dejarse caer contra la piltra, incrédulo y horrorizado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Tom y por eso se había largado con esa excusa?

« _Dios, ¿pero qué mierdas ha pasado hace un momento?_ ».

Tenía la respiración contenida, atrapada en sus conductos respiratorios y la profunda impresión que le acometió en aquel instante hacía parecer imposible que empezara a circular de nuevo.

El estúpido pitido de su móvil sesgó la quietud. Miró la pantalla.

Fabuloso, un mensaje de Hannah.

Aquellas eran las consecuencias de meterse con el precioso reno Rudolf. Con un suspiro volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada.  

**Author's Note:**

> Este nuevo one-shoot va dedicado a SafiroVampiro567, mi querida Andrea, que me animó a seguir escribiendo acerca de par. Prometí que lo escribiría y aquí está, espero que os guste ^^ 
> 
> Aun no sé cuando podré seguir con 'Al borde', no es solo escribir, tengo que releermelo antes todo y ponerme a ello en serio, no puedo estando liada con el fanfic de Death Chess, pero en cuando pueda me pondré con ello ;) ¡Gracias a todos!


End file.
